Eternity
by Geibaby37
Summary: A thousand years after Eric and Sookie's love affair, Eric is old and alone. He wishes nothing more than to be reunited with his long lost love, however promised her on her death bed, that he would always move on, even without her.


Eternity.

With weary eyes, Eric Northman sank his fangs into the willing brunette in front of him. Her blood tasted admirable, but dry. He had tasted better. He moaned in satisfaction as he remembered the taste of it.

Fresh, sweet, with a hint of sour. Just like it's inhabitant. Sookie Stackhouse. It had been a 1000 years, yet he still remembered her beautiful scent and luscious body. Suddenly he felt the wound he had inflicted on this brunette had healed. Then he felt why. Cold, red tears in the form of blood were running down his cheek and dropping on his victim's neck.

He turned away. "We are finished, you are free to go."

"Oh, aren't you going to fuck me?"

He repeated with a slight growl in his tone. "We are finished here. Now LEAVE!"

She flinched and walked away to leave him to his thoughts.

"Who would have thought…", he whispered softly. "That those 2000 years of being a blood-sucking monster really haven't changed me at all."

He knew the only girl who had reminded him of being a person was long gone and the thought pained him.

"Sookie…", he whimpered. "Sookie…" He knew in his still heart, that he would never love again. And he didn't want to, though blood and sex bored him. It was a shame that his life consisted of only those two particular things. He knew, that he would never find another girl worthy of loving and with every day, that grew harder and harder for him to accept.

How does that saying go again, that people used to say? Life is short. Oh, how he wished this was true. But he knew it was not. Not for him. But then again, he thought, would one want to call what he is doing life? He knew he wouldn't.

There was a time, where he thought this world was worth staying in. That this "life", that he lead, may be a small price to pay. But that was when that beautiful, intelligent, kind blonde had been by his side. That was the only time he could remember to ever have thought that way.

When Pam had met with the true death twenty years ago, some people said that life goes on. They told him to never stop believing. Then again, those people were primitive farmers. Idiots, who knew nothing of the curse that him as well as Pam carried.

And what was there to believe in nowadays? He had no contact with anyone who used to remind him of Sookie. Tara had left shortly after Pam's departure, not willing to stay where her beloved had breathed her final breaths and he had not heard from her since.

Bill Compton, the former Vampire king of Louisiana had broken off contact with him since the day Sookie died and he had taken his baby vampire, Jessica, with him. Eric doubted they were still alive.

There was nothing left for him here. Only a broken down old bar and tons of untouched, heart-breaking memories in his mind.

He wished to end this misery, he was sick of hoping for better times, that he knew would never arrive. He wanted to leave this behind, meet up with Godrick and his beloved Sookie in heaven. But he knew he could not.

"_Eric?"_

"_I…I am here."_

"_Please…please…please promise me to never stop. You must keep going, always keep going on, even without me."_

_Bloody tears dribbled down on her beautiful face. "I…I promise." He knew giving that promise was going to cause him much pain, but he couldn't bare leaving his love with not even knowing her last request in this world would not be fulfilled._

"_And maybe…maybe someday you will outlive Godrick. Who knows?" She smiled at him, the most beautiful smile. Then she closed her eyes forever._

Eric shuddered. His tears had not stopped. He heard the clock ticking and looked up. It was 11:59 pm. In exactly 25 seconds, it would be his 2001st birthday. He had lived the year his maker never got to see. He had outlived Godric. But he did not feel like celebrating.

He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. In it lay the most harmless-looking, but deadly object a vampire could imagine. It was a wooden stake.

The wood was dark brown, it was elegantly made and never had it been used. Until today.

Looking at the clock, Eric slowly lifted the stake to his chest. The pointy end pricked into his skin.

_Ten, nine, eight…_

Eric closed his eyes and continued counting in his head.

_Seven, six, five, four…_

He breathed in one more time, taking it all in, playing pretend, pretending he was human. That his heart was taking it's final beats, as in reality, it wasn't beating at all.

He whispered very softly. "I'm sorry, Sookie." Eric Northman opened his eyes a last time. "But I cannot spend eternity without you."

As the clock struck midnight, dark, thick blood spread across the wooden floor. The party outside Eric's office continued, but it was guaranteed to take a sudden end when some dancer coincidentally entered the room.

Her scream echoed into the cold and glorious night and Eric's reign ended just like it had begun. On a full moon.


End file.
